


Only us

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Louis’ relationship through the years





	Only us

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> “Whatever our **souls** are made of, **his** and **mine** are the **same**.” – Emily Brontë
>> 
>>  

**HARRY STYLES**

 

_ **September 20 2010** _

 

It’s the third day of bootcamp and it’s really exciting but very nerve wracking  at the same time. In 3 days we’ll be getting results as to who’s staying and who’s leaving. I’ve been singing and dancing all day. I need a break and since I need to have a wee I figure the toilet is the best place to go. I reach the toilet and head to a urinal and pee. But instead of my pee landing in the urinal my pee lands on someone’s shoe. I actually pee on the guys shoe. “Oops” I squeak really embarrassed. I look up at the victim of my clumsiness and damn...he’s gorgeous. It’s stairwell guy. I mean I saw him at the stairwell, that’s where I first noticed him. He has these gorgeous blue eyes. “Hi” he says smiling at me and snapping me out of my thoughts.

“I’m sorry” I squeak gesturing to his shoes. “Hello sorry I’m Louis Tomlinson ” he says smiling at me. I try to chuckle but fail miserably. “I’m Harry Styles ” I say smiling at Louis. “Nice to meet you Harry Styles” Louis says smiling at me. I smile at him and he smiles back. “Are you nervous about The results?” Louis asks me smiling. I nod smiling like an idiot. “Terrified” I sigh. “Don’t worry mate you’ll definitely get through, I mean you’re amazing, I think you might even win the X-Factor!” Louis says smiling at me and zipping his pants closed. I look down at my pants, stick my member back in my underwear and zip my pants up as well. “Thanks” I say smiling at Louis. “No problem mate!” Louis says smiling. Did he just call me Mate again? That’s... ~~unfortunate~~ alright I guess. “Actually will you take a picture with me outside?” Louis asks me flashing me a smile that makes me weak in the knees. “Sure!” I squeak. We smile at each other before we get out of the toilet and go back to where the others are. Then we take a picture together. 

“Thanks!” Louis says smiling at me. “Now I’ll have a picture to show people when you become famous, and I’ll be able to say I met you before you were famous!” Louis says smiling at me. I nod and smile at him. “I should head back but I have faith in you Harry Styles” Louis says turning to leave me “you’re going to be famous one day mate!”. I smile and wave goodbye at him before he leaves.                                                              Bootcamp goes on for quite a while. After Bootcamp I call mum and tell her that I’m taking the train back home. I take the next train and take out my phone. I check my texts and see that Felicity has left me 10 voicemails and texted me 10 messages that I haven’t read yet. I feel horrible lying to Felicity. I don’t love her like that. I mean I love her, I do just I’m not in love with her. It’s hard to be in love with her when you’ve already fallen for a boy with gorgeous blue eyes who you don’t even know. I have to break up with her. I’d rather break her heart now than string her along making her think that I love her. So I do it. I break up with her. Via text message. 

 

 

 

**Felicity:** Hey you

 **Felicity:** Babe I love you

 **Felicity:** You still at Bootcamp? 

 **Felicity:** I love you Harry 

 **Felicity:** I can’t believe I’m gonna to have a super popular boyfriend 

 **Felicity:** Lots of love!

 **Felicity:** I bet you’re going to win!

 **Felicity:** Text me once you’re back home 

 **Felicity :** I want you babe

 **Felicity:** Love you

 **Harry:** Hey Felicity, got your texts. I love you too...but Felicity I can’t lie to you I’m not in love with you. I’m sorry but I don’t want to live a lie. I’m breaking up with you. I’m sorry.

 

 I sigh and put back my phone in my pocket. I love her I do...I just am not in love with her. As many times I try to convince myself that I love Felicity in that way. I don’t. I’m gay. But after nick and I broke up I told myself that I’d never fall for a bloke again and that I’m not gay. But I am. I’m gay. I have to tell mum and Gemma and my stepdad Robin. I stare at my phone and go on Tumblr. I stare at the post I posted about me and Nick. 

The reason Nick and I broke up was because I was terrified of what people would think if they knew I was gay. And he wanted to be out and proud. 

I almost miss my stop but I jump off the train and head to my house. I let myself in with my keys once I reach my house. Mum and Robin and  are  still awake. “Hey!” Mum says smiling at me not looking away from her computer. “Hey!” I say smiling at her. “Hey fella how was it?” Robin asks me smiling. “Fantastic” I say smiling. “Is Gemma still up?” I ask mum giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah she should still be awake she wanted to wait for you “ mum says smiling. I give her another kiss on the cheek before heading to My sisters room. I’m actually doing this. I’m coming out to my sister. I knock on her door and she lets me in. “How was Bootcamp?” She asks smiling at me. “Good” I say smiling. “That’s good!” Gemma says smiling. “Gem I’m gay” I blurt out. Gemma turns to me and smiles. “I know” she says smiling “I mean you could have also been bi but I had the feeling that you weren’t bi. You and Nick were pretty obvious little bro”. I smile at Gemma and hug her. “I’ll always love you” Gemma says smiling at me. “Thanks Gem, love you too” I say smiling at Gemma “I broke up with Felicity”. “It’s for the best, better you break her heart now than you string her along” Gemma says smiling at me. “I know” I say smiling at her. 

 


End file.
